lordofarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
Vermilion
Introduction Vermillion is the sixth (and technically last) boss you will encounter in the main story. He is the first boss to have random inputs during his melee duel sequence. Defeating him will grant you access to the Scarlet Tower. Vermilion's theme, as well as his variants, is "Vermilion". Attacks * Abyssal Beam - Vermillion vanishes and teleports towards the border of the battle zone. He strikes with a long-range attack that can easily be blocked while facing him. * Scarlet Sword x4 - Vermillion vanishes and teleports to a position near you. This attack is a fast frequence of up to 4 attacks that are connected with teleports from different directions. If he hits the first strike you'll probably not be able to defend yourself in the consecutive attacks. * Vermillion Combo - Vermillion vanishes and teleports to a position near you. It's a 3-hit combo starting with an overhead slash, a radial strike, then finishes with a tail uppercut. Evade or block the attacks, since the combo has a good chance to stun you should you get hit. The final attack in this is added after the CMD. * Illusion Nova - Vermillion vanishes and appears with 3-5 illusions that do ranged attacks. They encircle you at the border of the battle field. Item Drops * Conqueror Bone *Conqueror Talon *Conqueror Horn *Conqueror Crest *Conqueror Hair *Conqueror Heart *Dark King's Eye ( Vermilion Beta ) *Dark King's Head ( Vermillion Beta ) *Overlord Sword Bit ( Vermilion Gamma ) *Overlord Helm Bit ( Vermillion Gamma ) *Conqueror R. Arm ( Breakable ) *Conqueror L. Arm ( Breakable ) *Conqueror Tail ( Breakable Cores *Conqueror Core *Conqueror Core+ (Vermilion Beta and Gamma) Titles gained Slashing Soul - Kill 5 or more Vermilion-Type Monsters. Emperor - Kill 15 or more Vermilion-Type Monsters. Scarlet King - Kill 30 or more Vermilion-Type Monsters. Tips * Vermilion, along with his variants, are the only Master Guardians whose Melee Duel Sequences will have random button selections during select phases; as a result of this, be sure to let the button show before pressing anything. * When he duplicates himself using his Illusion Nova attack, the real Vermilion is easy to find as his pose is different compared to his illusions and he is the only one to grasp a weapon in his right hand. * His Scarlet Sword attack can inflict devastating damage, but if you manage to dodge his first attack, or any of the ones following, he will stop for a small period of time, allowing you to attack his parts to attempt to break them. Take advantage of those opportunities. Trivia *Vermilion has two teleporting attacks; for his first attack, he lunges forward while teleporting and attacks from the front; for his second attack, he levitates while charging up a ball of darkness before attacking from behind. If he uses the charging one, he will levitate lower than the other attack if it has been dodged. *Vermilion is based from Lord of Vermilion, an arcade-style collectible card game which Lord of Arcana and Lord of Apocalypse are spin-offs from. In-Game Description Category:Monsters Category:Master Guardian Category:God